Lexicon
Terms are listed by Alphabetical order A Aldaar: The alien species responsible for the appearance of parahumans after their visit in 1963. Avian: Genetically engineered lifeforms based on falcons and barn owls created by a black ops section of the US military. B Baseline: A human without any mutant or imbued superpower, genetic modification, or cybernetic augmentation.Breeder: Derogatory. A slur against Itharii. Based on their rapid reproduction.Brick: Slang; a parahuman with both super resistance and super strength. One of the most common power combination. C Cape: Any parahuman involved in the superhero / supervillain business. Caping: Going out into costume and partaking in the superhero/villain business. Chimera: A transgenic hybrid of two animal species. Chrome: Slang. Cybernetic prosthesis or enhancements. D Dark Age of Superheroes: US-Centric, refers to the 70's and the 'great cape scare.' A time to parahuman witch hunts. Duranium: Titanium-based super alloy. Light but highly durable. Dust: a Drug derived from Itharii's spray toxin. E Earth Aleph: The main Ravenhold earth of the universe. Element Zero: The code name of a classified substance capable of neutralizing mutant powers on contact. Exotic Particle / Matter: Any substance that does not behave according to conventional physics. F Familiar: A spirit of the otherworlds bound to an animal's form to serve a magician. Fetish: A spirit of the otherworlds bound to an inanimate object by a magician. G Gimelian: A species of ape-like sentient beings from a parallel world. Golden Age of Superheroes: Refers to the 60's after the Aldaar arrival. The infancy of super-heroics. H Hyperweave: Light, thin, and durable smart fiber, the basis for modern superhero tights. I Imbued: Parahuman with non-mutant powers obtained through non-natural means; serums, accidents, artifacts, et cetera. Imp Powder: An amphetamine derivative sold by the Crimson Skulls Gang Impervium: A rare super dense metallic element of exotic matter extracted from the wreckage of the Aldaar ship. Most durable substance known to humanity, virtually impossible to damage or mold. Iravi: An Ithar native animal, common domestic pets. Similar to earth gecko but with neck frill. K Kirun Resin: A Tzari hallucinogenic drug used in religious rituals. L The Legion: The largest supergroup in the world, operate on a global levels with over fifty core members and hundreds of auxiliaries and reservists. N Newt: Derogatory. A slur against Itharii. Based on their amphibious nature. M Manifestation: The first appearance of a mutant's powers. Also used to mean the specific way a power work. Mingulay Penitentiary: One of the world's foremost parahuman prison, located on an island off the coast of Scotland. Meteor Child: A Parahuman who was granted their power by exposure to fragment of the Iapetus Meteor what nearly collided with earth in 2015. Mutant: Parahumans with powers derived an inheritable genetic trait. Mutex: A power suppressant drugs used to suppress accidental usage of mutant powers. P Parahuman: Any individuals with supernatural abilities. Legally includes aliens and genetically altered humans. ParaTV: A popular cable television channel focused on aliens and parahumans. R Refractory Period: A time of power loss or weakness following the overuse of mutant abilities. S Shivat: A collective of related symbiotic arthropod-like alien species. Space Pig: A derogatory name for Tzaris Starheart: The presumably alien object responsible for granting the Orions their powers. Supergroup: The official term for an established villain or hero group. T * Trogg: Mutated individuals affected by the 'trogg mutagen' found exclusively in the NYC underground. Tzari: A sentient alien species that invaded earth in 2012. Tzivah: An Itharii sport. Often compared to soccer/football but played underwater. V Venusian: Sentient aliens beings from an inhabitable parallel Venus. Von-Neumann Gene / VNG: The recessive gene responsible for mutants. X Xenoform: Legal term for any being of extraterrestrial or extradimensional origins. Z Zaru: The Itharii name for the 4th basic color they perceive. Located in the low ultra-violet spectrum. Zuzu: Childish Itharii word for mother. Stands for of Zuzatsu. Plural is Zuzuk. Category:Lexicon Category:Term Category:Navigation